Tease
by MaybeM
Summary: "I never made it to the kitchen. Someone had grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall. My hands were in a grip I couldn't get free of as I was with my front against the wall. I recognized the aftershave after a few seconds and relaxed." How will Rose have to pay Dimitri after she teases him? Not what you expect!


**Hi! So this is my first fanfic, ever. Please be kind and let me know what you think! This story contains some bdsm theme so if you don't want to read then don't. I wrote this thinking about roleplay and I hope you understand that I don't want to offend anyone! Please only read if you think you are mature enough for this! Please Review!**

**I don't own the characters, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot!**

She walked in, a few minutes late as usually. I sighed, she would always come late. She sat down beside me. We were at a meeting discussing something about safety. I had just turned back to Hans when I felt a hand on my knee. I knew it was Rose. The hand moved higher, and my pants became tighter. I looked at with a look that said 'stop it'. She only smiled innocently and listened to Hans. Her hand moved to my penis and stroked it over the pants. I could feel my arousal even more. Hans voice brought me back to reality.

"Guardian Belikov, are you okay?" I noticed the guardians were staring at me. I calmed my breath and nodded a yes. Hans looked at me skeptically before continuing. The hand started to stroke my penis again.

"Do you think the table would be high enough for you to take me right here?" A sexy voice whispered in my ear. I looked at Rose with wide eyes, now with the scenario in my head. Not helping my case.

The meeting finally ended, Rose had been torturing me at least 45 minutes. As we stood in the lift Rose suddenly bent over. Her ass high in the air. I couldn't help but stare, my arousal peeking up again even more intense. She slowly stood up but 'accidently' bumped her ass into my penis. I groaned, making some of the guardians turn. She looked up with a smirk on her face. My only thoughts were on how I was going to punish her today. She had been teasing me sexually for a week. I had been frustrated the whole time. Yes, we had sex almost every day but she continued making me hard. I had had a fantasy in my head for a long time now. I knew she would be done for the day after lunch.

"You will pay, tonight" I whispered into her ear as we walked out of the elevator. I was going to make her pay. My fantasy could finally become true.

RPOV

I was on my way home. I knew I had teased Dimitri today and he had promised me I was going to pay. Dimitri, always man of his words, never broke a promise or a threat, in my case. Walking inside I put my keys on the table beside our door. I took my shoes off and made my way to the kitchen to take a glass of water.

I never made it to the kitchen. Someone had grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall. My hands were in a grip I couldn't get free of as I was with my front against the wall. I recognised the aftershave after a few seconds and relaxed.

"You scared me!" I said with a whine. He just chuckled and kissed my neck. He continued sucking and licking my neck. I struggled against his grip but he didn't release me. Suddenly he was sucking that point, just behind my ear. He knew how big effect that point had on me. I whimpered.

"You have yet to pay all the other times you have teased me too, you know." He said, it wasn't a question.

"Ughhh- yes I know" I managed to get out before I was thrown over his shoulder. It came so surprisingly that I didn't have time to react. I was lucky we had high ceilings in the house. He walked into our bedroom on put, well more like threw, me on the bed. He was fast hovering over me. He kissed me and his hands went to my breasts, massaging them. I kissed back. My hands went under his shirt feeling his abs. He groaned in my mouth. His hands roaming my body earning a moan from me. My shirt came off and a moment later my bra followed it. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. I groaned into his mouth, complaining about my hands. He only smiled and kissed me with more force.

It all happened so fast. I could feel something on my wrists and then 'click'. My hands were now handcuffed to the bedpost. He pulled back from the kiss and grinned. I looked at him not believing he was into this kind of games.

"Are you okay with this?" He was checking that I didn't get hurt. I nodded at him and he smirked at me. I was lying in front of him with a bare chest while he still had everything on. I squirmed a little, feeling naked in front of him. He seemed to sense my thoughts and took off his shirt. His mouth came down to my neck. I moaned. He continued to torture me, in a good way, as his hands went to my stomach and trailed up towards my breasts. My breath came out in short gasps as his hands found my nipples and squeezed them between his fingers. He replaced his other hand with his mouth and licked my nipple before sucking it. It felt so good. I felt myself became even more wet. I moaned again and he seemed to take that as a good sign. He switched to my other nipple. Moaning I squirmed under him. I felt the knot in my stomach already start to build up. How could he have this effect on me? My question was soon forgotten as he stopped. I whimpered at the sudden loss of his mouth and hands.

"Oh, did I tell you the rules for tonight?" He asked with a smirk. Of course he knew he hadn't. I was still breathless and only shook my head. His smirked deviously, like he had planned something fun, note the sarcasm. Maybe it was fun for him.

"So, rule one, you cannot come unless I give you permission." I gaped at him but he ignored my expression. "Rule two, you will call me Sir when you speak to me. Rule three, you will only speak when spoken to. Four, you will only touch me if I give you the order. And the safe word is Red, if you feel uncomfortable and don't want to continue say it. Do you understand?" He says and releases my hands.

"Yes Sir" He makes me take off my pants before we start. He pushes himself on top on me and kisses me roughly. I moan and place my hands behind his neck, he growls and push my hands down beside me.

"I didn't tell you could put your hands there, you must be punished later" He starts kissing down my neck. I whimper under him. How could he have such a power on me? I feel my hands being lifted above my head. With his free hand he starts stroking my stomach and I moan even louder. His hand slides around my waist and lifts me up. The hand that held my hands comes to my right nipple and pinches it. I moan at the pleasure. His mouth takes my other nipple in it and he bites, hard. He starts licking and biting my nipple while I am high in my cloud. His other hand moves down to my clit and rubs it lightly.

I want him inside me. "Please.. Dimitri -"

"I told you not to speak my slut, you will be punished" I whimper having forgotten the rule he set. He moves to my other nipple with his mouth. His hand starts stroking my clit harder and I can feel an orgasm starting to build. He continues his torture by moving his face down my body. He licks and nibbles everywhere. I feel the knot in my stomach tighten even more and whimper. I know he knows I'm close.

"Remember you have to beg to come" He says slyly.

"Please let m-me come Sir!" I beg him trying to keep my orgasm in. He smiles at me.

"Not good enough. Beg again!" He says into my ear making me shiver.

"Sir, please, ahh, let me come" I ask him desperately.

"Fine, you can come" And I find my release instantly. He starts rubbing his erection on my belly. I just lay there, waiting for him to continue. I moan as he bites my neck. He then kisses me again, on the mouth forcing it open and thrusting his tongue in. He kisses me like he needs it as much as air. When he pulls away he smirks.

"Now for the punishment I promised" He flips me over and pushes me against the mattress. He traces my spine with his finger, making me shiver. He ties my hands together and puts them over my head. The next thing I know, I was being spanked. He spanked twice before grabbing my ass gently. I try to move but he is pushing me down. He spanks again making me moan.

"You like that, huh?" Noticing my wetness. When I don't answer right away he spanks me harder, making my core drip. "Answer me!" He tells me spanking me again.

"Yes Sir, I like it" I tell him. He ties my hands behind my back in a different position behind my back. He climbs off the bed and lifts me on the floor on my knees. He comes in front of me standing.

"You are going to suck me until I feel satisfied. Do you understand?" I nod and start to lean in but he stops me.

"I asked you a question. When I ask you something you answer me! Do you understand?" He looks down at me.

"Yes Sir." I answer him. He grabs my hair pushes his cock into my cheek, on the outside. I open my mouth and take him in. I start licking and sucking his cock. He groans and watches me with an intense look. He suddenly holds my head still and thrusts his dick into my mouth, making me gag a little. He pulls away only to show it back again. This keeps going on awhile, him pushing his dick into the back of my throat. I moan sending vibrates through his cock.

"I want you to watch me in the eyes when I come. You will take everything I offer to you" I looked in his eyes and knew he was about to come. When he came I surprisingly catched all his cum and swallowed it.

"Good girl, apparently you can satisfy my needs" He pulls me up and kisses me gently. I moan into the kiss as he grabs my ass and squeeze. I can feel myself get hot. He touches me everywhere but my breasts and clit. Suddenly, I was being lifted and put on the bed on my stomach. He makes sure I know it's a game. When I reassure him with a nod, because seriously, I can't get anything out, he rips my panties off. He growls and spanks my ass hard. He then puts something under my stomach so my ass is in the air. He hovers over me, grabbing my ass again.

"Are you going to be a good whore?" He growls in my ear while his finger starts to pumping in and out of me making me more wet. I can't think straight nor answer him quickly enough.

"Are you?" He asks again with force. "Ye-Yes Sir" I manage to whimper. He puts another finger in and I moan. When he pulls them out I want to protest. He thrusts himself into me hard, and it only hurts for a second before I feel the pleasure coming. He sets a fast pace and grabs my arms for support. I hear him groaning and mumbling something. The knot in my stomach tightens and I moan as he continues to pump in and out of me.

"Please le-let me co- Sir" I beg him. He only smirks and tells me no. I try to hold my orgasm in trembling.

"Please Sir, I have to come Please" I am desperate, the pleasure is overwhelming. This time he gives me permission. I come fast and feel him have his release too. He rides out the orgasms and unties my hands. I am still too high to move.

He positions himself on the bed sitting and takes me on his lap. As I am straddling him he starts massaging my back. He tells me how beautiful I am and places soft kisses on my collarbone. I am seriously getting more excited by the second. His hand reaches down and massages my folds. His finger enters me making me moan. He smiles at me.

"Every time you moan you will get ten swats after this is over. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." His finger start at a slow pace with me holding my moan back. When he fastens his pace I have to moan. This is plain torture, how can he expect me to not moan. He is still kissing my neck making me moan again and again. He enters two fingers more and picks up his pace. I can't keep quiet and keep moaning. I know I get many, many swats later but I can't seem to care. I am so close to my orgasm now.

"Sir, may I come?" I ask, letting another moan out of me.

"No, you can't come. That's final, don't question me." He growls in my ear. After what feels like hours, but is only ten minutes he pulls his hand away. He moves us to the edge of the bed and bends me over his knee with my hands and feet on the floor.

"I couldn't keep count on the moans, but you did it a lot." He strokes my ass gently. "Can we say it is 500 swats? And after every 60 swats I have a surprise, is that okay?" He knows the answer but I tell him yes anyway. He clarify that the swats are not as hard as spanks.

He starts swatting my ass, making me even more wet. I whimper and squirm feeling his grip tighten. After 60 swats he stand up, leaving me on my fours and kneels behind me. Without warning he is inside me. He sets a slow pace, I come almost instantly but he reminds me I am not allowed to come for the rest of my punish. The slow and sensual sex lasts for about a minute. I groan as he pulls away from me and starting the swats again. After 60 swats he enters me again but sets a faster pace. I moan, but it turns to a whimper as he strokes my breasts. He continues to torture me. The pleasure I feel is overwhelming. I can't think rationally so when he asks me if I'm up for 40 more swats so it goes even I can only manage to nod. When he slams in me the ninth time I almost come instantly, somehow I can keep it. I moan really loud when he slams extremely hard in me. He pulls away and asks if I want his cum over me or inside me. I can't answer so he decides to spill his seed on my ass and lower back, making me feel almost like a real slut. I felt him something on my clit and the put panties on me.

He stands up and gives me a top. I put it on and notice he put on a shirt and pants on. I was so frustrated. I had to release the orgasm soon.

"Let's eat something before we continue" He says walking behind me to the kitchen. I see that he already had put plates on the table. The food was fast warmed up and I found myself sitting against Dimitri.

"Are you still okay with this Roza?" He asks me with concern in his eyes. I knew he would never hurt me intentionally.

"Yeah, actually it turns me on even more" I answer honestly. "And you know, you are hot when you take dominance" I say with a smirk. I didn't know how fun this was. I never knew I liked being dominated. I would never allow Dimitri treat me like this in public or even at home, but well, when we were having sex I wanted to try more.

Dimitri's laugh brought me back to reality. I looked curiously at him, what did he laugh at? Sensing my thoughts he spoke.

"I never thought the tough Rose Hathaway liked to be dominated" He said. When we were ready we did the dishes together. I was drying my hands when I suddenly I felt a vibration between my legs and gasped. The gasp turned into a moan as the vibrating continued. I look up to him and see the smirk on his lips. So he had placed a vibrator on me. I was trembling so badly now. I could feel my feet give under me. He grabbed me from behind and held me up. His hand found one of my breasts and started massaging it. I moaned and squirmed.

"Sir, ca-ahh-can I come? Please?" I begged with him.

"No, slut. I want to have fun and seeing you suffer like that is fun" He said evilly squeezing my breast. Then everything stopped. He took his hand away and the vibrations ended. I stood there panting and trying to push the pleasure away. He lifted me up and carried to the bedroom. He put me on my stomach and cuffed my wrists to the bedpost. He made his way to the bathroom we had a door to from our bedroom. Just as he stepped through the door the vibrations started again. I squirmed and tried to pleasure myself, but noticed my hands were tied. I moaned and wiggled. I could hear his laugh from the bathroom, he had probably heard me. I struggled with keeping the release in, it would be so easy to just give in but the punishment would be something not so nice. The vibrations ended just as I was about to release to my luck.

My arousal was overdrive. He turned me over and handcuffed me to the bed before putting a blindfold on me. I could hear him moving around the bed. Suddenly the vibrations started again, more intense. I whimpered trying to free my hands so I could end it. I couldn't bear anymore torture, it was already painful to keep the orgasm. I heard him chuckle from my side.

"Do you want it to end?" He asks deviously.

"Yess, Sir, please" I would do almost anything for it to end. It was so pleasing, but I couldn't hold the orgasm away much longer and that was the torture.

"You have to pay with something, what are you willing to do?" He whispered in my ear. He knew I would do anything.

"Anything Sir, anything" I gasped, squirming.

"Anything is a big promise, don't you think?" He only wanted to make me suffer longer.

"Yes it is, Sir. Pleasee" I was begging him. I moaned and heard him laugh.

"Alright, I will end it" And the vibrator stopped, leaving me breathless gasping for air. I felt something at my mouth and when it came down I knew it was his cock. He thrust it in my mouth, and it went to the back of my throat. He pulled back and I started licking it. I heard him groan and was surprised as he pushed into my mouth. He kept pushing it in and out of my mouth. He kept groaning and I would have killed to see his face. He growled, thrusting in and keeping it longer in place. I gagged a little and he pulled out, he cummed in my mouth but a little came to my face. I swallowed it, just before he kissed me roughly. His hands started exploring my body, rougher than before. I moaned embarrassingly loud. He started sucking my neck, as his hands found my breasts. I suddenly felt the familiar vibrations start again.

"Nooo, please noo" I cried trashing around, well as good as I could with his body on top of mine. He stopped the kissing and his hands came to a halt.

"What have I told you about speaking, slave?"

"That I-I, ahh, must not speak, ohhh, unless spok-spoken to, Sir" I managed to get out.

"Yes, that's right. Now did you follow that rule?" His tone was demanding.

"No, Sir" It had to stop, or I would earn another punishment.

"I don't know what to do with you.. oh, wait I do know actually." He uncuffed my legs and opened them as wide as possible with my legs straight and then he tied them in that position so I couldn't move. How, I didn't know.

"You are flexible, aren't you, my slut. Now wait there." Not that I could move anyways.

He gave me a bell I could ring if it became too much, why I didn't know yet.

"You are so wet" And then he slapped my core, not too hard, but sending sensations through my body. He had taken my panties off, I hadn't even noticed, and now he put them in my mouth and taped my mouth so I couldn't open it. I could feel and taste how wet I had been, it made me even more aroused. I gasped, well tried to, as something really cold started to glide down my right leg, toward my centre. It felt so good. My senses went overdrive. Soon it stopped and happened to my other leg. My breathing was erratic and my whole body trembled. He moved the ice to my breasts and glided it over my stomach to my clit. He stroked my clit a few times with the ice, I was in a blissful state. The ice disappeared and something sharp and cold was pressed on my inner thigh. It almost felt as if it was cut open. I tried to get away, but it was hopeless. Dimitri backed away and left me there. I don't know if he went out from the room or if he sat watching me. I tried to calm my breathing and relax. After what felt like ten minutes he spoke.

"Do you think you have learned to keep quiet?" He asked me. I could only nod. He thrust into me suddenly. His cock deep inside me at this angle. He kept his pace fast as he fucked me. I groaned at the fact that I could not moan. I squirmed a little. He rode me like it was the last day of his life. Like he couldn't get enough of me. I writhed under him, my need to orgasm was painful. He put his hands everywhere he could on me.

"You feel so good." He growled into my ear. "You should see how good you look under me" He said to me.

I squirmed and tried to think on anything but the pleasure. "You are mine to play with and do whatever I want to!" He growls in my ear. I am so close. He releases his cum inside me, making me want to cum too. He takes the tape off and pulls the panties away. Next he moves the blindfold away so that I can see him.

"Please Sir, let me come!" I plead him. He starts to untie my feet. He smirks at me. "Please Sir, let me!" I am desperate and he knows it. He stays quiet, but moves to free my hands. As he is doing that he leans over me, his chest at my face. I really could have licked it and without thinking I had kissed his perfect abs. He stopped his movements and growled. He came down so that our faces were at the same level.

"What was that? Did you have my permission to touch me?" He growls in my ear making me shiver.

"No Sir, I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I answer him quickly. I couldn't get another punishment. I was scared and excited at the same time. My need to release was already killing me and if he did something else I wouldn't be able to hold it in.

"Hmm, I know you already have the need to orgasm." He says while I nod. "Well, too bad for you but you have to hold it a while longer" He grins at me. I stared at him with desperation. He couldn't do that!

He sat leaning against the bedpost and motioned me to come on his lap. "I want you to ride me" I started riding him slow. He growled a 'faster' and I picked up my pace. I couldn't it hold it anymore, I released. That was the most powerful orgasm I had had. I had stopped without me noticing.

Dimitri grabbed my hips and slammed me down.

"I did not give you permission, but now continue even faster!" He demanded, pulling me out from my blissful state. I did as he said. My breasts were bouncing near his face. I saw the smirk on his face as I did the entire job. He groaned and I knew he was holding back an orgasm. I fastened my pace, feeling my legs get tired. I moaned as he slapped my breast. I felt another orgasm starting to build up. Just as he was about to come he lifted me up and laid me in front of him. He let his seeds come all over my stomach. I looked at him bewildered. He was playing dirty.

He carried me to the bathroom and started the shower.

"You have been a bad girl. You are going to be punished. Now I want you to shower with me, you can only touch me when you are cleaning me, other than that you keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand?" He let me down on floor and I instantly look down at his feet.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry for disobeying you" I say. He only nods and push me into the water. His eyes are hooded with lust, as I am being dominated by him. He gives me the soap and I start cleaning him. When I am at the height of his cock he grabs my head and force his dick into my mouth. I am so surprised that I drop the soap and almost loose balance. He continues to fuck me in the mouth before pulling away and cum over my face.

"Good, you like my cum over you, don't you?" He looks down at me with that smirk. I wish I could wipe it away, but noo, he has the control over me. Not that I actually mind it.

"Yes Sir, I do" I say through gritted teeth, but continue cleaning him. I can still see his hardness. When I am in a standing position, he turns me so I am facing the wall.

"Do you understand that I am in full control of you, slut?" He pushes me harder against the wall.

"Yes Master, I do understand" He bites down my neck. He continues licking and sucking and biting, bringing me pleasure. He move backward so he can put his hand on my breast, the other hand securing me in place. I whimper as he pinch my nipple. He seems to like me powerless. He brings me to the edge again and I struggle to get free.

"Do you know what I'm doing? I am marking you mine. You are mine, only." He demands as he sucks my neck.

"Please, ahhhh, let me come, S-Sir" I beg him. He doesn't like my struggle and grips me harder.

"Why should I? You have been a bad slave" I whimper again feeling helpless. "You can punish m-me later Sir. Plea-please let me c-ome" I am almost crying now, I couldn't hold it much longer. He thinks about it and gives me his permission. My orgasm comes hard and I feel like I'm floating.

I yelp as I felt him fasten my hands to something behind me. He took the soap and started scrubbing me with it. I moaned as he lowered his hands to my clit. He skipped it fast and washed my legs. He rinsed the soap off and put one finger in me. It came so surprisingly I almost slipped. He sucked my nipple gently before biting it. He put two more fingers in me, I moaned. He moved his mouth to my other nipple and did the same thing there.

"I want you to cum now!" He demanded. I didn't have to struggle to cum. "Good" He only states before he back off and start cleaning himself. I watched hungrily at him, the water dripping off his chest, his arms, his muscular legs and his manhood, wanting nothing more than run my hands all over him. When we, or he, were ready I had to dry him and me. He ordered me to change the bedclothes and put on a shirt if I wanted.

"Thank you my Roza. I hope I wasn't too hard on you." He said pulling me to his chest. He ran his hand through my wet locks.

"No, it was fun. But really tired me out you know?" I asked turning so that I faced him. Smiling at him I kissed him gently. The kiss was full of love.

"I love you Dimitri" I said as we pulled apart. I leaned on his chest and let his breathing lull into sleep.

"I love you Roza" was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook me.


End file.
